


Anniversary

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie: X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Paris Era, Poetic, Poetry, Post-Cuba, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Tears, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Two small poems to celebrate the glory of cherik ♡
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OncerPotter_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/gifts).



> Written for the Days of future past anniversary my lovely @oncerpotter_2016 and I've been celebrating   
>  and now finally up on AO3 otherwise it would have gone lost in our Insta chat

Anniversary 

All those years wasted fighting Charles  
Wish for a precious few back 

Back in Washington I should have stayed 

Back in Cuba I shouldn't have left 

Cause when you touched my mind in Westchester I became yours 

Our fates were sealed in the icy waters of the night 

You're not alone has ever since been written all over my heart 

I'm haunted by memories   
Haunted by a touch   
They are scars on my soul now 

So here I am bare and bruised   
Paris   
Offering you my hand and home   
Hoping you will come away and stay

Erik is like the moon   
He hides his light and is feared   
Charles is like the sun   
Come to close and you will burn but you die without his light 

Erik is like the ocean   
His heart is deep and blue   
A gentle spirit that rocks your cradel but drowns your traitor heart if crossed 

Charles is like mother earth   
Green and soft between our bare feet   
But a force of nature shaking if crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This will get a make over, once the library has it's computers back working   
> Until then have fun guessing who's who xD


End file.
